headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
WatermelBot
WatermelBot is a Character added in Update 5.0 along with PumpKill. He is the 61th character in Head Soccer and a 5 Star character. He plays defensively, is a Non-Country character and the first that resembles a fruit.__TOC__ Appearance He looks like a watermelon with stripes going vertically, but with a mouth similar to Pac-Man's. His mouth (which is red from the inside with tiny melon seeds) is formed by a slice that is cut out of the watermelon and his mouth moves all the time: it opens and shuts. He has two big, bulging eyes pointing in opposite directions and he has eyebrows but no nose or ears, which makes his face remarkably round. Power Button Effect When WatermelBot activates his Power Button, he gets surrounded by energy that will launch the opponent in the air and possibly knock him out too if he stood near him. WatermelBot will get a large mouth with white teeth, angry blue eyes and he will lose the melon skin on top of his head, so the red underlying inside of him becomes visible. This could look like a Lucha Libre, or a Mexican wrestler. In his Power Button Effect state he seems to be chewing on something and every 5 seconds he spits out a watermelon piece towards the opponent that hurts them and pushes them back a little and every third time it will knock them out. Power Shots Air Shot: Watermelon Shot For his air shot, WatermelBot will rise into the air, yell "Missile Shot!," and shoot a lot of watermelon slices out of his mouth. They are used as bullets that knock the other player back, but somewhere in between the stream there is one entire watermelon that contains the ball. This Power Shot lasts for 3''' seconds. Ground Shot: Watermelon Bot Shot For his ground shot, WatermelBot will call out a green robot (designed with a watermelon pattern), says "Watermelon Bot," and stands behind it. The robot will then shoot lots of watermelon bullets, and in the middle of the stream, the robot shoots a watermelon that contains the ball. The knockback effect is strong and that makes the shot good. This Power Shot lasts for around '''4 seconds. Counter Attack: Headbutt Shot When he counters, he will point his head towards his opponent, spin around and then fly at him/her at high speed. He will headbutt his opponent out of the stadium. WatermelBot will then reappear in front of his goal and his opponent will reappear 4 seconds after he got headbutted. Because the ball will be rolling forward or backward slowly, or even stay in place, as it is a heavier Middle Sized Ball now, WatermelBot has plenty of time to score. His Counter Attack lasts for 2 seconds. Costume He doesn't wear a standard costume. Unlock Requirements You have to win the Head Cup without getting Hurt to get him, or you can pay 6,000,000 Points to get him. Tips and Tricks To unlock WatermelBot (win the Head Cup without getting hurt), use Ukraine! She cannot get hurt when her power button effect is activated. So when your opponent is about to use his power shot or when he is on the point of hurting you in any other way, quickly press the Power button: even when Ukraine yells "Ow!," you won't lose your without injury achievement and that makes it much easier to unlock WatermelBot. History Trivia * WatermelBot is the 10th of 12 Non-Country Characters. * He is the first character in the game that resembles a fruit. * He is the last character so far with a robot in his power shot (ground shot in his case). Others are Denmark, Croatia, Uruguay (When he activates his Power Button) and Nepal, while Cyborg is a robot himself. * WatermelBot's flag resembles a watermelon: the upper part is a watermelon's inside with the seeds, the watermelon's skin is shown lower on the flag. * WatermelBot is the 3rd Character in the game who is green. The others are Kepler 22B and Z. * He is the 4th character to have an animated mouth, the others being Hong Kong, Czech Republic, Georgia, PumpKill, Bulgaria, Fiji and Mongolia. * He is the boss of Stage 29 in Death Mode. Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.0 Category:Characters with Green Skin Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume